godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Heisei era
The Heisei series (VSシリーズ , Buiesu shirīzu, lit. Versus series) is a term used to identify the years between 1980 and 1998 (Gamera 3: Awakening of Irys and Gamera: The Brave are also included in it, though they actually came out in 1999 and 2006, respectively). The Godzilla Heisei era lasted from 1984 and ended in 1995. The Gamera Heisei era was from 1995 through 2005. The Godzilla Heisei era was also nicknamed the "Vs. Series". The Gamera trilogy took part in this time period. The Heisei era of Godzilla films follow a different continuity from the Showa films, ignoring every movie except the original 1954 Gojira. Films Godzilla Series *''The Return of Godzilla'' *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2'' *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' Gamera Series *''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe'' *''Gamera 2: Advent of Legion'' *''Gamera 3: Awakening of Irys'' *''Gamera: The BraveCover of Heisei Gamera Perfection Mothra Series *Rebirth of Mothra'' *''Rebirth of Mothra 2'' *''Rebirth of Mothra 3'' American *''GODZILLA'' 1998 Monsters Introduced Godzilla Series *Biollante *Shockirus *Mecha-King Ghidorah *Battra *Super MechaGodzilla *Fire Rodan *Baby Godzilla/Little Godzilla/Godzilla Junior *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. *Fairy Mothra *SpaceGodzilla *Destoroyah *Zilla (As Godzilla) Gamera Series *Legion *Irys *Toto *Zedus Mothra Series *Mothra Leo *Desghidorah *Dagahra *Barem *Ghogo *Garu Garu Trivia *''Gamera: The Brave'' is not counted as part of the Millennium series, which only applies to the ''Godzilla'' series. Instead, Gamera: The Brave is counted as a Heisei film despite not being connected to the Gamera trilogy. *No Godzilla monster introduced in the Heisei series, with the exception of Zilla, reappeared in the Millennium era, not counting stock footage. *Godzilla monsters from this period were generally very large; much larger than monsters from the Showa era. *This is the second era to have a series in a complete continuity. The first being the Showa era, while the Millennium era only had separated continuity throughout most films. *In this era, almost all the monsters Godzilla faces can fly, the sole exception being Biollante. *In the Heisei Gamera trilogy, all of Gamera's opponents can fly. The only monster in the entire Gamera Heisei era thus far that is unable to fly is Zedus. *The Heisei era of Godzilla films introduced a filming technique where shots of the set were blended into footage of cities from ground level. While this did provide an ability to save money in building massive sets and also was an easy way to introduce a sense of scale, it meant that in many scenes people can be seen casually walking or even driving vehicles while the rampages nearby. This is especially evident in some of the Haneda Airport scenes in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, where a Boeing airliner can actually be seen taxiing towards the runway whilst Destoroyah flies into the air and tears up the tarmac. Also See *Showa era *Millennium era *Legendary era References Poll Do you like the Heisei Era? Yes! No. Kind of. Category: Film eras Category:Heisei Series